


Don't leave me...

by Angel_Bee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee/pseuds/Angel_Bee
Summary: Emile Picani has cancer.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Don't leave me...

Emile Picani had been diagnosed with stage 4 cancer.

This had been known for a while. Although, they thought they'd be able to help him… Turns out they couldn't.

About a month ago Remy proposed to Emile in the park that they met at after Emile bumped into Remy on the way to work. After that, they kept bumping into each other somehow and decided to start talking on their own will since the world wanted it to happen for some reason.

Right now, they were sitting at the hospital. "We should get married while we still have time! We have time, Emile! We can do this! We can get married and have a family and live together until we're old!" Remy said, whilst sobbing.

"You know that's not possible, love." Emile said with tears streaming down his face.

"Tell you what...When gay marriage is legalised in every state, then we'll get married. That very second. I don't care where it is." Emile said.

"A-alright." Remy responded. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Emile said. They shared a sweet kiss and then it was time for Remy to go home.

Remy visited Emile every day in hospital, but this day was special.

3 days later, Remy ran into Emile's hospital room while crying the happiest of tears.

"Woah, what's got you crying like that?" Emile said, attempting to laugh.

Remy went to go hug Emile and they shared a quick kiss.

"It's just..!" Remy said.

His blood ran cold.

Emile smiled.

His grip loosened.

"We...We can get married...Do you hear that, sweetie?"

Emile didn't move.

Remy screamed.

He cried.

He sobbed.

"No...No! I can't lose you!" He yelled.

Emile had died.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this- There's a few things I was reading where Emile and Remy got married, and one had Emile with cancer but they still got married. I decided to change the story and make him die- Uhm- I'm killing myself slowly writing angst-


End file.
